Agnès Oblige/Gallery
''Bravely'' series ''Bravely Default Concept and promotional art BD Agnès artwork2.png|Concept artwork of Agnès as a vestaling. BD Agnès artwork3.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork4.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork5.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork6.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork7.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork8.png|Concept artwork. BD Agnès artwork9.png|Concept artwork. Swordmaster-BDFF-artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Agnès as a Swordmaster. BD Agnès Chemist artwork.png|Concept artwork of Agnès as a Salve-Maker. Agnes.png|Artwork by Akihiko Yoshida. BDFF Agnes.png|Agnès with the crystal by Akihiko Yoshida. BDFF Woman.jpg|Agnès in vestal garb with Airy. BDFF Agnès artwork.png|Agnès in vestal garb. BD Cast Artwork.png|Agnès (third from the left). BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Agnès (third from the left). BD Cast Artwork3.png|Agnès (third from the right). BD Cast Artwork2.png|Agnès (third from the left). BS Cast Artwork.png|Artwork. BD Agnès artwork10.png| Agnes-knight-BDFF-artwork.png|Artwork of Agnès's Knight's Tunic. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume_Artwork.png|Agnès in her Bravo Bunny costume by Yubisakku. BD Agnès SP Drink.png|Agnès in her yukata holding an SP drink. BD Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Agnès arriving in Caldisla. BD Tiz Sketch3.png| BD Agnès Sketch2.png| BD Cast Sketch.png| BDFF Summer Art.jpg|Summer artwork. BD Agnès Card1.png|AR card. BD Agnès Card2.png|AR card. Screenshots and renders BDFF Agnès Knight.png|Knight's Tunic. BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Plain Tunic. BD Agnès Vestal Garb.png|Vestal Garb. BDFTS Agnès Bonus Costume.png|Bravo Bunny. BD Agnès Render.png|3D render. BD Agnès Render2.png|3D render. BD Agnès Render3.png|3D render. Agnes-BDFF.png|3D render. BDFF Agnes FMV.jpg| Agnes.jpg|Agnès in the opening FMV. BDFF-screenshot.jpg|Agnès's in-game model. Agnes_grieving.jpg|Agnès's grief over Olivia's death. Agnes_pointing_finger.jpg|Agnès distrusting Edea. Agnes_about_to_catch_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès, about to catch Tiz and Egil. Agnes_saves_Tiz_and_Egil.jpg|Agnès catches Tiz and Egil. Agnes_reading_Crystal_Adventist.jpg|Agnès reading the ancient Crystalist Adventist text on ''Grandship. Jobs BDFF Agnès Freelancer.png|Freelancer BDFF Agnès Monk.png|Monk BDFFagneswhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFF Agnès Black Mage.png|Black Mage BDFFagnesknight.jpg|Knight BDFF Agnès Thief.png|Thief BDFF Agnès Merchant.png|Merchant BDFTS Agnès Magic Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BD Agnès Time Mage.jpg|Time Mage BDFF Agnès Hunter.png|Ranger BDFF_Agnès_Summoner.png|Summoner BDFF Agnès Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BDFFagnesredmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Agnès Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFFagnessuperstar.jpg|Performer BDFF Agnès Pirate.png|Pirate BDFF Agnès Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Agnès Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF_Agnès_Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Agnès Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Agnès Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Agnès Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BD Agnès Vampire.jpg|Vampire BDFF Agnes Conjurer.png|Conjurer ''Bravely Second: End Layer Concept and promotional art BS Agnès Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork2.png|Concept artwork. BS Agnès Artwork3.png|Concept artwork for the AR cards. BS Agnès Oblige.png|Artwork. BS Agnès2.png|Artwork and render. BS Agnès Artwork4.png|Artwork. BS Agnès Artwork5.png|Artwork. BS Agnès Card1.png|AR card (Japanese version). BS Agnès Card2.png|AR card (Overseas version). BS Agnès Card3.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card4.png|AR card. BS Agnès Card5.png|AR card. Screenshots and renders BS Agnès Pope.png| BS Agnès Render.png|Front. BS Agnès Render2.png|Side. BS Agnès Render3.png|Render. BS Agnès FMV SS2.png|Agnès in the opening FMV. BS Agnès FMV.png|Agnès in the opening FMV. BS Agnès FMV SS.png|Agnès in the opening FMV. BS Agnès AR SS.png|Agnès in the AR movie. Manga Bravely Default Volume 01.jpg|Agnès on the cover of Volume I. BD Manga Cast.png|Manga artwork. Agnes Flying Fairy.png|Agnès in the manga. BD Agnès Manga2.png|Manga artwork. BD Agnès Manga3.png|Manga artwork. BD Agnès Manga4.png|Manga artwork. BD Manga Cast2.png|Manga artwork. BD Agnès3 Manga.png|Dead Agnès. BD Agnès2 Manga.png|Dying Agnès from another world. Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTnS Agnes.png| Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Agnès Vampire.png| BDPB Agnès7.png BDPB Agnès8.png BDPB Agnès.png BDPB Agnès3.png BDPB Agnès2.png BDPB Agnès5.png BDPB Agnes.jpg BDPB Agnès4.png BDPB Agnès6.png Bravely Archive BADR Agnès.png|Agnès. BADR Agnès8.png|Agnès as a Vampire. BADR Agnès2.png|5★ Freelancer. BADR Agnès3.png|5★ Vampire. BADR Agnès4.png|6★ Vampire. BADR Agnès5.png|7★ Vampire. BADR Agnès6.png|5★ Bravo Bunny. BADR Agnès7.png|7★ Bravo Bunny. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 859 Agnès.png|No. 0859 Agnès (5★). FFBE 860 Agnès.png|No. 0860 Agnès (6★). FFBE 861 Bravo Bunny Agnès.png|No. 0861 Bravo Bunny Agnès (5★). FFBE 862 Bravo Bunny Agnès.png|No. 0862 Bravo Bunny Agnès (6★). FFBE Agnès animation.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation2.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation3.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation4.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation5.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation6.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation7.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation8.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Agnès animation9.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation2.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation3.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation4.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation5.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation6.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation7.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation8.gif|Agnès animation. FFBE Bravo Bunny Agnès animation9.gif|Agnès animation. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' MA Agnès.png| ''Road to Dragons'' RtD Agnes Freelancer 1.png|Agnès in Road to Dragons. RtD Agnes Freelancer 2.png|Freelancer. RtD Agnes Performer.png|Performer. RtD Agnes Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Sangokushi Rumble'' SR Agnès.png| ''Battle Champs'' LN Agnès.png| LN Agnès2.png| LN Agnès3.png| LN Agnès8.png| LN Agnès4.png| LN Agnès5.png| LN Agnès7.png| LN Agnès6.png| ''Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Lost Zero'' TIMHSLZ Agnès1.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès2.png|Agnès. TIMHSLZ Agnès4.png|Miyuki Shiba in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès5.png|Miyuki Shiba SD in Agnès's attire. TIMHSLZ Agnès3.png|Units in Agnès's attire. ''Cryptract'' Crypt SS.png| Crypt SS2.png| ''Valkyrie Anatomia'' Agnes Valkyrie Anatomia Illust.jpg| ''World Cross Saga'' WCS Agnès.png| Other Media Games MMD Agnès SS5.png|Agnès in MikuMikuDance. MMD Agnès SS.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS2.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS3.png|Close-up. MMD Agnès SS4.png|Screenshot. Social media BDFF Virtual World Agnes Oblige.png|An avatar dressed as Agnès from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. LINE Agnès Sticker.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Sticker2.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Sticker3.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Sticker4.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Sticker5.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Sticker6.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Tiz Sticker.png|LINE sticker. LINE Agnès Edea Sticker.png|LINE sticker. Merchandise BD Agnès Figure.png|''Bravely Default'' Deluxe Edition figure. BS Agnès Figure.png|''Bravely Second'' figure. BD Agnès Dress.png|Replica of Agnès's Vestal Garb. Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Character galleries